


Those tits look kind of heavy bro- mind if I hold them for you?

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, Locker Room, M/M, Making Out, Scissoring, Sharking, Tit Slapping, Trans Connor, Trans Gavin Reed, basically if tit stuff makes you dysphoric don’t read, tit fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Left alone in the locker room, Connor and Gavin attempt to answer the all important question: Who has the biggest tits?





	Those tits look kind of heavy bro- mind if I hold them for you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldengan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/gifts).

> So like... you can blame JJ for putting dumb horny thoughts abt body measuring in my head. But this being abt tits is all me XD

“So like… how big are they?” Gavin gave him a pointed look, motioning to his shirt. While he was currently wearing his binder, there was no hiding the fact he had something underneath. 

Despite Gavin’s initial hatred of him, Gavin being the only other trans man on the DPD had led to a tentative, albeit unconventional bond forming between them. 

“Well… how big are yours?” Connor wasn’t sure, exactly, how they had gotten to this point, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t curious too. While he now knew Gavin wore a binder most days at work (before he had assumed Gavin just had massive pecs), he still wasn’t sure exactly how big the detective was. And while it was a weird thing to fixate on, Connor hardly saw other trans men that looked like him besides in seedy porn. 

“I asked first.” Gavin grinned, like it was a very smart thing to say. 

“Well… a handful? At least?” He hadn’t really seen the need to play with himself, and it was hard to judge by the quick glimpses he spied in the mirror. 

“Oh? So you like, play with yourself?” Gavin smirked, making a strangely obscene jiggling motion with his hand. 

“That’s- that’s not-“

“It’s ok if you do, you know. I don’t know what other trans guys have told you, but it’s ok to play with your chest. Especially if you’re ‘well endowed’.” He again looked pointedly at Connor’s chest, and Connor couldn’t help but flush. 

“I mean… why do you even care about how big they are?” Hank was probably waiting for him outside the locker room, and while he and Gavin were the only two in there, it probably wouldn’t last. 

“Just curiosity. And like, wouldn’t you want to know who would… you know, if we did it?” 

“If we did what.” 

“You know what.” 

“I- “ Maybe he did know. Not that he had thought about doing that with Gavin. Much. And how Gavin thought tit size would determine position escaped him. “How would that relate to You Know What??”

“The bigger one is more dominant! Like penis size!”

“Are you sure?” He raised his eyebrow. 

“Well, we’ll only know if we show each other, right? Or are you afraid because you’re tiny?” Gavin smirked. 

“Fine. Whatever. It’s not like you didn’t ask for it.” While it logically made no sense to be so worked up over Gavins implication, he couldn’t help his agitation. It wasn’t logical to want to have a bigger chest, and yet the way Gavin smirked at him made him need to show him up. 

He unbuttoned his shirt aggressively, keeping eye contact with Gavin through each movement. It was impossible to do that while he took off his binder, and he settled on glaring at Gavin’s feet. “Like what you see, Reed?” He snarled, grabbing one in his hand and squeezing it at him. 

“Nice. Mosquito bites.”

Connor rolled his eyes. While he wasn’t the biggest, he certainly wasn’t small either. “Maybe you should touch them, dumbass. Because your beady little eyes must be broken.”

“You know, Connor, that’s kind of gay.”

Connor couldn’t tell if Gavin was joking. Still, the man reached forward, one hand cupping his unoccupied breast. 

Connor grunted at the feeling. He had never really been touched there; in his few encounters with Hank, the man had been too shy to ask about Connor’s chest. And Connor hadn’t know enough about himself to voice a want for it. But as Gavin’s hand groped him, palming and cupping him as he rubbed at his nipple, Connor found he liked it very much. “Y-you should feel the other one. Because isn’t one always bigger than the other?” 

“Mm, yeah. Maybe you’re bigger than I thought.” He smirked, reaching over and taking Connor’s other tit out of his hands. Connor couldn’t help but look down at the floor as Gavin’s thumb pads massaged over his nipples, biting his lip. 

“Does that feel nice?” Laughed Gavin, squeezing hard. 

“Y-Yeah.”

“Just guys being bros. Feels good, right?” 

Connor held back a snort. “I think I would be the top, if we were to fuck. Since I obviously have the initiative, since I exposed myself first.”

“See, you were simply following what I said, which is pretty bottomy to me. And besides, there’s still the fact that I’m bigger than you.”

“Says who?”

“Me.” Gavin pulled off his blue v-neck, wiggling his eyes at Connor before working on his binder. He had a bit of a struggle, and Connor preferred to watch rather than help. 

When the binder lay on the bench next to his shirt, Gavin puffed out his chest proudly. And to Connor’s surprise, it was, in fact, really big. And hairy. And hot. Dark areolas covered an obscene amount of his chest, and dusky brown hairs covered the rest. All Connor wanted was to stick his face into him and suck. “So do you still think you’re big, Connor?” Gavin grabbed himself, making his chest jiggle. 

Instead of answering, Connor reached out to squeeze Gavin’s tit. “See, but won’t it just hurt more when I squeeze them if you’re bigger?” 

Gavin grunted, trying to push Connor’s hand away, but Connor only squeezed harder, twisting one of his oversized nipples. His other hand gave his toy a light, teasing slap. 

“Phuuuuck!” Gavin grabbed Connor’s over hand, placing it on his left tit. “Finish what you started you little tease.”

Connor complied, squeezing and groping him. He liked how heated and red Gavin got, even from his more tentative ministrations, and he absolutely adored how Gavin couldn’t look at him as he moaned and pressed into his hands, his neck and chest turning the same splotchy red as his face. 

“You’re just a big fat slut, aren’t you, Gavin?” Connor purred, rolling a peaked nipple in his hand before raking his nail across the tip. 

Gavin whined, his own hands grabbing at Connor. They felt so hot and nice against him, even if Gavin’s hands were a bit on the clumsier side. 

“Wanna try something.” He mumbled out, motioning for Connor to stop. Raising an eyebrow, Connor complied. 

Gavin leaked forward, breath fanning over Connor’s face in an awkward but not unwelcome gesture before their lips locked. Teeth nibbled at Connor’s lip, a tongue tracing it before pushing inside. A bit sloppy, but not unexpected given the source. Besides, the only person Connor had for comparison was Hank, and stubble instead of beard was a welcome change. It was nice, if a bit boring. Not nearly the stimulation Connor desperately desired. 

Until Gavin pushed his chest into his. It was a weird sensation at first, Gavin’s soft tits pressing against his own, but Connor couldn’t help a low moan as their nipples rubbed together. It was barely any friction, but the teases of pleasure sent shivers racing down his back. All he could imagine was how good it would feel to rub their t-cocks together. 

“What’s the chance of anyone else coming in here?”

“Aren’t you the phucking supercomputer?” Gavin hissed, hooking an arm around Connor to play with the hem of his pants. 

A quick scan showed that Hank was the only DPD member left. Well, him and Captain Fowler, but Fowler had even less reason to come into the locker room. “Fuck me?”

Gavin’s hands left his back, working at his own pants. He cursed as he fumbled with the belt, Connor smirking to himself as he pulled his own pants off with little trouble. Still, Gavin’s troubles were well-worth it; a tiny cock, more of a bud than a shaft, peeked out from between the Detective’s fat cunt lips and a forest of dark, musky hairs, little red head straining. The thought of burying his face in it and sucking momentarily overrode Connor’s own need to get off. 

“Like what you see, pervert?” He laughed, grabbing his t-cock between his fingers and jerking it off at Connor. 

“Do you want to do this over a bench, or would you rather I slam your fat ass into a locker?” 

“As if you-“ in the span of a second, Connor had Gavin’s face pressed against one of the lockers. Not painfully, of course. Just enough for a fresh wave of slick to leak down Gavin’s chubby thighs. “Right here, dumb slut?”

Gavin spread his legs, looking at him pleadingly.

Slowly, Connor pressed his vagina against Gavin’s. Their t-dicks didn’t align quite completely, but the hot, needy pressure was more than enough for Connor. For a moment, he stayed still, relishing Gavin’s kittenish mewls as he pulsed against him. Gavin’s t-cock was ribbed nicely, providing friction even while still. And it felt so intimate, the most sensitive parts of them pressed so tightly together. 

He didn’t have much space to move in, but Gavin didn’t seem to mind. At any rate, the harsh press of their t-cocks slotting together was enough to earn more slick from Gavin. 

“We should turn around.” Gavin mumbled, half muffled as his body arched into the locker. 

“Why?” Connor grunted between thrusts. He could already feel his orgasm building, and didn’t want to stop. 

“Wanna play with your tits again.”

That nearly broke Connor. Shakily pulling off of Gavin, he allowed the other man to reposition himself with his back flush against the locker. Connor was glad he did; Gavin’s heaving tits, and the bright red that now splotched from his face to his chest, went straight to his twitching t-dick. 

“Fuck me please!” Gavin whined, spreading his legs wide. 

Connor complied, pressing his cunt back against Gavin’s and rutting. It was harder now that they faced each other, but worth it. Now, the friction of their tits and nipples only exacerbated the hot, pulsing heat where their groins met. Slick and artificial lubricant mixed together as Connor picked up his pace, groaning as his own cunt lips pressed against Gavin’s. 

Their legs locked together, pleasure pulsing to hard and fast throughout Connors body for him to hear anything besides Gavin’s screaming his name. 

Gavin slumped into Connor, Connor catching him and pressing a quick kiss to the crown of his head. It was a nice moment, peaceful, quiet. Connor was glad he had it, because the first thing he became aware of as his post-orgasm haze wore off were a very embarrassed, and also very aroused, Hank and Fowler staring at them right from the doorway to the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin @ Connor: No homo but I think I’m in love with you bro


End file.
